Sweetly Broken
by Sydy
Summary: Sometimes people can be broken beyond repair. Other times it can feel that way. Lovino was broken. The once strong and sharp- tonged Lovino Vargas was broken. He felt as though he would never be happy again.


**So this is something I wrote as a sort of prequel to a roleplay I've been doing on Google+ with my friend Lordy Loo where I'm roleplaying as a ChibiAntonio. I hope you all enjoy this.**

A scream. Antonio's body was thrown across the street and into the cross walk on the other side. He hit the ground like a rag doll.

"Antonio!" Lovino sprinted across the street dropping to his knees.

Antonio's breathing came in short, labored gasp. He grasped at Lovino's shirt. He was in so much pain. Everything hurt.

"P-please don't leave me T-Toni. You're g-going to be okay," he begged. Tears fell down Lovino's cheeks as he held Antonio's broken body in his arms. He wasn't bleeding, that was good right? He only had a few scrapes and they would heal on their own.

"T-Te a-a-amo..." he said quietly. His grip relaxed and his hand slipped from Lovino's shirt and fell limply to the ground.

"N-no, Antonio! You need to stay awake," he gently patted at his cheeks trying to wake him. Antonio's head lulled back, his body slipping from Lovino's grasp and his broken form lay limp on the ground.

Sirens echoed somewhere down the street and the gathered crowed parted like the Red Sea, making way for the paramedics. Lovino was pulled away from Antonio's limp body, who in turn was lifted from the crosswalk and onto the stretcher. His vitals were checked and an oxygen mask was placed over his mouth. The paramedic pulled his hand away from his neck. Lovino watched him say something to his co-worker and they loaded everything into the ambulance and the doors were shut, blocking Lovino's view of Antonio.

Everything else passed slowly and numbly. Someone came up beside him and spoke in a heavily accented voice. Sitting in a car. Getting out of a car. Sitting in a hard plastic chair. Standing. Pacing. Sitting again. Sipping at bitter coffee. Pacing. More sitting. Why was this taking so long?

"Carriedo?" a voice spoke, braking the perpetual silence. The name pierced though the heavy fog that had settled over Lovino's mind and he jumped from his seat. "That's me! Is he okay? Please tell me he's okay."

"I'm sorry, sir."

No, oh God no. Lovino knew enough about hospitals to know that when a doctor started a sentence with an apology it was never good.

"He suffered from intense internal bleed. We were unable to stop it and his heart stopped on the operating table. We tried everything but we were unable to bring him back. I am very sorry for your loss."

He was numb, his whole body was numb. He vaguely registered the sympathetic look from the doctor as he asked if he would like to see Antonio's body. He nodded and followed the man down the hall. A door was pointed at and he slowly walked to it; something labeled the heavy white doors; he couldn't be bothered to read it.

Laying on the bed, covered in white sheets was Antonio. The doctors had cleaned him up and washed the dirt and blood from his body. He had been stripped of his tattered, blood stained clothes and been dressed in a cotton hospital gown. Lovino imagined that he was merely sleeping. He would open his eyes and smile up at him, talking about how he "was fine and it's only a few broken bones. The car wasn't even going that fast." Maybe this was all just a dream, he thought. He took a slow step forward and let his hand slide from the door.

I'll wake up in his arms and he will cuddle me and tell me how much he loves me and I'll tell him all about his horrible dream and he'll laugh and tell me something stupidly sweet like how he won't ever leave me, he desperately grasped at anything that could make it make sense. Anything that would mean Antonio wasn't dead. That he was still breathing, his heart hadn't stopped. Anything that would allow Lovino to see his bright green eyes and stupid smile one last time. He reached the side of the bed and slowly brought his eyes to look at Antonio's face. The face that once held so much life was lifeless. It was emotionless, unmoving. It didn't seem right. How could someone so happy and full of life be taken so quickly. There was no trace that the body had even once been living. Antonio's brown, curly hair fell around his face. Even they seemed less bouncy than they had seemed only a few hours ago.

A tear trailed down his cheek and he buried his head in his hands, unable to look any longer. His shoulders shook with each sob as he begged for Antonio to wake up. Why wouldn't he wake up!

He was unaware of how long he had stood in the room. Eventually someone came into the room and placed a hand on his shoulder. He didn't look up, he couldn't. He dragged a hand across his face and took one last look at Antonio before following them out of the room.

That night his bed felt colder. He lay on top of the sheets, clutching Antonio's pillow to his chest. How could the absence of one person hurt so much? He couldn't feel anything but the aching absence of Antonio. His warmth, his smile, his eyes, voice, everything. Everything that made him who he was. Lovino missed it all and he didn't know if he would ever stop crying or if the hurt would ever go away.

Days passed like this. People came and brought him food, making sure he ate. He hardly said a word to them. Nodding or saying simple 'yes' and 'no' answers when they asked him anything.

Someone put together a funeral for Antonio because he couldn't. He had tried but every time he started to plan one he would brake down. His vision would become to blurred from tears for him to read anything, let alone for a coherent word to tell someone else what to do. Eventually someone had taken over and done the job for him. He assumed it was either Francis or Gilbert. Probably both of them.

He sat on a hard plastic chair as someone spoke about how Antonio wasn't dead. He was just gone for the time being while everyone else was left to wait until they could join him. That didn't help. Lovino didn't want to hear anything like that. He wanted Antonio to be there with him, not waiting in some magical place. Other people went up and said some wonderful things about Antonio. He was asked to say something but he could speak. His throat hurt from how much he had cried in the short amount of time that had passed and he knew if he stepped up there and started to speak he wouldn't be able to finish.

Lovino was completely broken. The once strong, sharp- tongued Lovino Vargas had been broken.

He had lost the love of his life and would soon be a single parent, what with their child on the way. They had spent the past year filling out page after page of application forms, signed their names on dozens of dotted lines. It was Antonio's dream. To have a family. A child. It wasn't fair that he died weeks before his dream was completed.

Lovino stood in the office of the adoption center. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The door opened and a women stepped though the door holding a small infant. His skin was still pink and his eyes were closed. He couldn't be more than two days old.

"Would you like to give him a name?" the woman asked, tucking the blanket under the child's chin and motioning for Lovino to follow her into an office.

_Name? I have to name him... What did Antonio want to name him? They hadn't thought of a name yet... _Lovino's mind races as he followed her into the office. He hadn't though of a name for the child yet.

He sat in the chair and listened to the lady talk about the child's perfect health. He's healthy. That good. That means Lovino won't loose him.

"What do you want to name him?" she asked again.

"...Antonio," he spoke quietly, unsure.

"Antonio?" she asked turning to her keyboard.

"Sí, Antonio," he nodded. Antonio would have wanted this. He would be happy.

She smiled and typed it into her computed. Antonio slept in the bassinet at the side of the desk. Lovino looked down at him and a small smile tugged at his lips.

"C-can I hold him?"

"He's your son now. I just need to see the death certificate of your husband so I can put that in the records."

Lovino nodded and took out the copy of Antonio's death certificate. She took the paper and imputed the information into the computer and placing the page in a folder.

Lovino leaned down and lifted the child into his arms. He squirmed before settling into Lovino's arms and falling back asleep. He smiled. It was a real smile and one that hadn't been seen by anyone for weeks.

**I hope you all enjoyed reading this. I don't know if I'll be writing more for this unless a ton of people request that I do. I love reading all of the reviews I get so please let me know what you think.**


End file.
